Coredramon (Green)
|from=DracomonDigimon World Championship Digipedia: Coredramon (Green): "A green, Dragon Digimon that digivolved from Dracomon." |to=GroundramonDigimon Battle |actors= |appears= |partner=Ryuji Mishima |jacards= , , , , |g1=Dramon-type |s1=Coredramon (Blue) }} Coredramon (Green) is a Dragon Digimon. It is the digivolved form of the Dracomon who assimilates plenty of "Green Malachite", a rare gem mined from forest areas thickly wooded with trees over a hundred years old. This type of Coredramon is not good at flying, but the strength of their legs is highly-developed. You cannot imagine how fast they can run, with such a body. Digimon having "-dramon" in their names must contain dragon-gene data (dragon DNA) in their DigiCores. The higher the ratio of dragon DNA, the more the body shapes like a dragon type. Having a dragon DNA ratio of 100%, Coredramon is a pure-blooded Dragon Digimon. Attacks *'Green Flare Breath': Fires a stream of green flaming breath from its mouth. Its penetration is so high, that it can pass through the texture data of the body surface and directly give digicore damages. *'Strike Bomber': Uses its tough tail to slam its opponent deeply. *'G Shurunen II'This name is a pun, as Dracomon's is a near for , a reference to the Greatest of Digimon event.: Similar to Dracomon's G Shurunen attack, when its "gekirin" is touched, its horns glow and it fires diffusing laser beams indiscriminately from its mouth. Design Coredramon (Green) is a larger, more powerful version of Dracomon, colored green like the name indicates. Its body is much more developed compared to Dracomon, lengthening its limbs, wings, and horns in comparison. Etymologies ;Coredramon (Green) (コアドラモン（緑）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. Some Japanese and American English''Digimon World Championship'' media leave out the "(Green)". * . *Dramon-type * . Fiction Digimon World Championship Coredramon (Green) digivolves from Dracomon and can digivolve into Groundramon after 10 battles (win percentage over 50%) or into Triceramon after the passing of time. Digimon Battle Coredramon (Green) digivolves from Dracomon and can digivolve into Groundramon at LV 31. It may card digivolve to Coredramon (Blue). Digimon Masters Coredramon (Green) can be found in Western Town: West. (The player must be at Tamer level 25 and up). It digivolves from Dracomon (Green) and digivolves to Groundramon. Digimon Links Coredramon (Green) digivolves from Dracomon and can digivolve to Groundramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Coredramon (Green) is #097 and is a Virus Earth Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Dracomon and Goblimon and can digivolve to Groundramon, Triceramon, and WarGrowlmon. Its special attack is Green Flare Breath and its support skill is Gekirin which has a 5% chance to increase Attack and lower Defence by 50% upon taking damage. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Coredramon (Green) is #097 and is a Virus Earth Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It digivolves from Dracomon and Goblimon and can digivolve to Groundramon, Triceramon, and WarGrowlmon. Its special attack is Green Flare Breath and its support skill is Gekirin which has a 5% chance to increase Attack and lower Defence by 50% upon taking damage. Digimon ReArise Coredramon (Green) can digivolve from Dracomon and can digivolve to Groundramon. Notes and references